


your heart has a rhythm, one that i know

by valkyrierising



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 02:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2906153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkyrierising/pseuds/valkyrierising
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"'My mother is getting on my case for not having a date to Sara’s wedding. I mean you would think this would not be something that she brings up considering how I did kill the father of her soon to be wife. Oh my god," Laurel stopped at the realization that Sara was actually going to be marrying Nyssa sank in and that she had killed the future father in law.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your heart has a rhythm, one that i know

**Author's Note:**

> I said fuck it to the canon and went into a (mostly) everyone's alive and blending DC canon with whatever the hell Arrow's is. Edited a bit. Based on an AU prompt "it’s my younger siblings wedding and my mother won’t shut up about how i’m going to die alone."

Laurel was currently avoiding phone calls from her mother at the very moment she stepped into Wildcat, very carefully avoiding chucking her phone at the wall as she saw it lit up. 

 "Can we do boxing first? I want to punch things," Laurel said as Ted was waiting for her as she put her things away. He grinned as she took off her jacket, in a tank and short pants. 

"Any particular reason why?" he asked as he grabbed a pair of gloves and tossed the one’s Laurel used to her. 

"My mother is getting on my case for not having a date to Sara’s wedding. I mean you would think this would not be something that she brings up considering how I did kill the father of her soon to be wife. Oh my god," Laurel stopped at the realization that Sara was actually going to be marrying Nyssa sank in and that she had killed the future father in law. 

In her defense, all she knew at the time was that Sara was murdered before realizing there was a double she had planted (someone who owed her a favor from her days in the League, Sara told her when she finally came back from the shadows. This was after Oliver had died too and the city had two canaries watching over it. Her friends needed to stop dying and fake dying) and that Ra’s had killed her before she found it was actually Thea under the influence of a drug that Malcolm Merlyn gave her. Fucking bastard, she seethed as she went back to boxing. "Anyways, mom’s bringing up the fact that I have no date to bring to Sara’s wedding that I’ve taken to avoid her. Can’t I get some breathing room here?" Laurel punctuated the sentence with an undercut to Ted. 

"She’s looking out for you, you know how mothers are."

"I guess but she knows I don’t date. I’m not in the market and I don’t even have the time, so I don’t know why she keeps trying," Laurel stopped, putting a hand on her hip as she continued. "Also I did kill the father in law, and Nyssa scares me like no other. I am really happy for Sara, I am but did she really have to pick the assassin? Especially who’s dad I killed?" 

"Seems like it’s just unfortunate circumstance. Also didn’t Nyssa hate her dad too because of how he pitted her and her sister together their entire childhood and tried to kill them both?"

"Oh my god  _shit_ I forgot there was a sister, what I am going to do? What if she’s an older sister? You know who I am around Sara, what is she going to be like?” A note of panic began to creep into her voice as she added, “You are taking this way too calmly, you should be sympathetically freaking out with me.” Laurel said as they resumed their punching. She could’ve sworn there was a smiling that he was hiding as they traded blows. 

"What if I went with you to the wedding?" He asked as Laurel ducked, snorting a bit.

"Wait, you’re serious?" 

"Yeah," he laughed as she lost her balance for second, looking off kilter as she stared at him. 

"You’d be willing to sit down, at a wedding, knowing full well my mother will probably keep nagging at us to marry while we watch my sister get married?"

"Don’t act so surprised," he said as he helped her gain her footing.

"Not surprised so much as pleasantly surprised. You might last against my mom’s inquisition through the night."

"It’s actually your father who worries me more, considering that he knows what I get up to with his daughter after Starling’s finest go to sleep."

"I’m so glad you’re going to suffer with me, at least I won’t be alone," she smiled bright as Ted blushed a little and looked away.

Sara’s wedding was a small event on an island called Ko Lipe, kept only within their group (and the Star City crew that Felicity had invited over that Nyssa begrudgingly accepted after she ran extensive background checks on each of them. Felicity’s role as maid of honor/wedding planner gave her protection that the others didn’t have) and a few assassins that Nyssa and Talia had tagged on ( _for protection_ , Talia insisted though Sara drew the line at nothing more than fifteen). The wedding wasn’t as bad as Laurel had predicted to be; she was shocked when Talia Al Ghul, who turns out  _was_ an older sister, but only by a few months, had come up to her and thanked her for killing Ra’s.

"You’re welcome?" Laurel asked as she looked to Ted quickly, unsure of how to react. Talia looked between them and smirked, telling her that Ra’s had tortured her son Damian when he took him into the League and that she wanted nothing more than revenge against her father for doing so. "He is not here because he is not a fan of weddings and he wanted to spend time with his father," she added when Laurel began to look for a small child she could’ve missed.

"If I’d done it, I would’ve had to fight my sister and it’s not a match either one of us could possibly walk out of alive. You and your friends disrupting the league and killing Ra’s ensured that that battle would never have to come to pass. "Anyway, welcome to the Al-Ghul family," she said as she stuck her hand out.

"Welcome to the Lance family," Laurel shook the other woman’s hand. 

"You’re right, older sisters are terrifying," Ted leaned into her as he said it into her ear and she smacked his arm.

After Talia came Quentin and Dinah at different times, Dinah holding a thorough interview while Quentin started and began several times before settling on “just make sure my girl gets home alive every night.” Laurel rolled her eyes as Ted threaded their fingers together and nodded. 

The rest of the ceremony passed with ease, the air cooling as the sun went down and the brides recited their vows. She thought she saw Talia wipe surreptitiously at her eye before placing her hands down and watching the ceremony.

When it was time for one of the brides to toss the bouquet, Nyssa had tossed it unceremoniously to the group of women that surrounded them before leaning forward to grabbing Sara’s face in her hands and kiss her. 

"Still think it’s so bad?" Ted whispered to her as she was pressed against his chest and they watched as the brides danced, Sara resting her cheek on Nyssa’s chest whereas Barry was getting a group to do the conga line around them. 

"It could’ve been worse," she grinned. 

 


End file.
